


El último pasajero

by adarkalleyway



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, egresados au, leé tranquilo que no está guido kafzczfzsca
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adarkalleyway/pseuds/adarkalleyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bariló, Bariló/Nos vamo-a Bariló."</p>
            </blockquote>





	El último pasajero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florcis gracias x tus tips](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=florcis+gracias+x+tus+tips), [zachi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zachi), [luno mi hija](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=luno+mi+hija).



> Disclaimer: no fui de viaje de egresados. Lo único que hice en mis cuatro días en Bariloche es tomar mil litros de chocolate. Perdónenme.

Eran las cuatro y Frank volvía del bar. Nadie se daba cuenta de que se había separado del grupo. Nadie se daba cuenta cuando estaba o no estaba. Para Frank, esto era una ventaja: podía hacer lo que quisiese cuando quisiese, sin tener a un tarado con remera de Travel Rock atrás diciéndole pelotudeces sobre que le iban a robar o matarlo o atrapar su alma en un adoquín de la plaza.   
Ni sabía por qué había aceptado ir. Su curso le había dado un liberado completo, lo que significaba que iría gratis. GRATIS. Lo sorprendía que siquiera lo hubieran tenido en cuenta, pero todos sus compañeros en su frenesí por convertirse en adultos responsables habían elegido trabajar y pagar el precio completo. Ja. Bobos.   
De cualquier manera, recapacitaba el haber aceptado en situaciones como ésta. Ninguna había llegado a este punto, estuvo la vez que se lo olvidaron en la cafetería giratoria porque colgó fumando en el balcón y tuvieron que volver a buscarlo con el micro, o cuando lo perdieron en la feria artesanal... la que tiene sólo un pasillo... para eso no hay remate. Pero nada como encontrarse frente a la puerta de su cuarto a las cuatro de la mañana y recontra pipón de la cerveza artesanal y ver una corbata roja atada al picaporte, y escuchar sonidos que uno no quiere escuchar sabiendo quién está adentro de la habitación. Porque Frank sabía, todo el curso sabía. Habían apostado entre varios a ver quiénes terminaban garchando en Bariloche, y Ryan y Brendon estaban arriba del todo en la lista.   
Pero Frank nunca pensó que sería, en una chance de 50/50, en SU cuarto. Él compartía con Ryan. Se llevaba bien con la mierdita pretenciosa que se vestía como una jubilada. Pero no se la había visto venir esa noche... Y por supuesto que no, si no estuvo con ellos en todo el día, Frank, qué te estabas esperando, se dijo a sí mismo. Y se tragó el orgullo y ahí se quedó, sentado en la puerta de la habitación pensando cómo fue tan gil, con la campera de jean hecha un bollito abajo de su cabeza y los pies metidos para adentro para no hacer tropezar a ningún adolescente intoxicado. Se preparó para dormirse así en serio, cerró los ojitos y se puso los auriculares en los oídos, con tal de no escuchar las blasfemias que salían por la rendija de la puerta. Seguro Pete estaba en el cuarto de al lado con la oreja pegada a la pared twitteando todo lo que pasaba.   
Perdió la noción del tiempo tratando de aislarse en su lugar feliz e ignorar los golpes en el piso (el PISO, en serio, y esto ya llevaba mucho tiempo sucediendo), y de tanto concentrarse no pudo dormir. Debían ser las cinco cuando alguien lo pateó despacito, y le habló. 

-Eu, flaco, estás bien?

Frank murmuró algo ininteligible y se levantó un poquito, lo más que pudo. Trató de formar sus mejores palabras, y dijo, muy elocuentemente:

-Eeeeehhhggggg?????

-Que si estás bien, estás ahí hecho bolita como un pelotudo. Levantate, mi compañero también se fue a garchar. Dormí en su cama. Es mejor que el suelo.

Antes de que Frank pudiera procesar quién era este ángel que le tendía una mano celestial desde el divino cielo, estaba metido abajo de las mantas de una cama cucheta de abajo en un cuarto casi igual al suyo, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar antes de caer dormido.

 

\--------------

 

Al despertarse le costó asimilar dónde estaba. Él sabía que la noche anterior había vuelto al hotel, aunque ignorando las camionetitas llenas de compañeros en pedo que iban y venían de los boliches; no recordaba haberse ido a otro cuarto, de cualquier manera. Se levantó, al ver que en la cama de al lado no había nadie, a explorar el área: en la mesita de luz había un celular, bloqueado con contraseña. El fondo de pantalla era una foto de Billy Corgan, pero su frente se expandía por toda la pantalla; Frank entendió, y juntó las piezas que recordaba. Estaba en el cuarto del pelirrojo que había visto con la misma remera de los Smashing Pumpkins por tres días seguidos. Era de otro colegio. Era muy lindo.   
Sólo se dio cuenta de que estaba escuchando la ducha de fondo cuando se apagó, y corrió a la cama antes de que la puertita del baño se abriera. Apenas llegó a sentarse y balancear los pies que no le llegaban al suelo que el pelirrojo estaba saliendo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y secándose el pelo.   
El chico lo vio ahí sentado y le sonrió. Frank se puso rojo de pies a cabeza, y se quedó paralizado mirando la espalda del chico mientras se vestía.

-Buen día.

-Aaaafhhghm???

-Seguís igual de coherente que anoche. Qué raro, no estabas muy en pedo. Te encontré en el piso, te acordás? Te dejaron afuera de tu cuarto...

Frank tardó en procesar, dado a que recién se despertaba y que el chico que seguía sin tener nombre en su mente tenía una espalda magnífica. Se refregó un poco los ojos y se esforzó por recordar cómo se formaban las palabras que quería decir. 

-Sí... Perdón... Gracias... Frank.

-Frank? Yo me llamo Gerard...

-YO! Frank. Yo soy Frank. Perdón. Muy temprano... no hay café? 

Gerard se rió y asintió: sacó vasitos y un tarro de café en polvo del placard, y puso una jarra de agua caliente sobre la estufa. Lo tenía todo pensado. A Frank le cayó muy bien eso. Si se acababa el mundo ahí y ahora, tenía una excusa para pegarse a Gerard: el instinto de supervivencia.

Hablaron por más tiempo del que a Frank le hubiera parecido posible en cualquier otra situación. Hablaron por horas, y cuando Frank se quiso acordar el micro para la excursión ya se había ido a la mierda. No era como que le interesara ver el museo de fósiles, pero igual protestó. A veces le cansaba que se lo olvidaran. 

-Qué, a vos también te pierden?

-Sí, no se acostumbran a que los petisos existimos. Pará- a vos también?

Gerard asintió.

-Pero... vos no sos petiso...

Frank se golpeó a sí mismo metalmente porque no se le ocurrió nada menos estúpido para decir, pero Gerard se reía. 

-No hay límite de altura para ir a tomar un chocolate a la Abuela Goye. Querés ir? Yo invito.

Le iba a retrucar, pero Gerard le vio la cara y lo frenó.

-Ayer me encontré 200 pesos en el piso del boliche. Hay que despilfarrar. 

Frank no podía ni quería retrucar, y salió de la habitación atrás de Gerard con la sonrisa más grande que había tenido desde que empezó el viaje. Y días ddespués, tuvo la oportunidad de vengarse de Ryan por el desalojo, y mandarlo a él a buscar otro cuarto para dormir. 

 

:)


End file.
